My own Zelda rift
by Kinnos Sharpe
Summary: When a teen gets taken to Hyrule by a song played in a game, he finds that he is really capable of much more.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fic based on the author and real people. Any likeness between the characters and the real people is just a matter of chance. Also the names have been changed to protect the innocent and the not so innocent. (: Just guess who I am.

The Chronicles of Lars.

Part one

Prologue

In the time of eternal peace an outbreak of war was among Hyrule. No longer at peace the hero of time rose to fight evil once again. Familiar foes poured across the field toured the castle into the waiting welcome wagon.

Link and every soldier fought in that plain in front of a closed drawbridge. Royal family, Praetorian Guard, and all the citizens not fit for combat were inside waiting for the inevitable.

Ganondorf watched as the dwindling army marched up to the door. "As I watch these fools get slain in my castle I mean while, can just wait and draw energy for his arrival."

Link weary from all the combat great fully drank all the ranch milk out of the bottle he stored it in. "Going to be an interesting night."

"You got that right." said a soldier guarding Zelda as she opened the locks. Link knew the tower well and growing board of running and waiting walked through an apparently solid wall. "I'm so glad I kept that lens of truth," he said as he walked down the hall.

Finally someone noticed Links absence and asked Zelda once the stalfoes were gone.

While they looked Link was far flung into battle. The waves of bio babas and hundreds of stalchildren had him fighting hard and long. "Looks like he thought of what I would do when I got board of waiting."

Noticing an escape route he ducks into a door and the door locks behind him!

Ganondorf watched and loved the show of him panicking between the closing walls until he burned the wood down with dins fire.

Zelda had given up looking hours ago. She knew that he probably went through some passage visible with the lens of truth. As she cleared the last door the army let out a grown at the seemingly endless stairs spiraling up into the sky.

Links short cut got him to the battle chamber hours before Zelda and company. Unlike last time

"I'd hate to fall in that whirl pool to drown." Ganondorf said as he came in to battle Link.

Zelda was flying up the stairs wanting to help Link; her feet going incredibly fast even with high heels. Almost at the door the Praetorian Guard close behind. The door caught fire suddenly and a Legion of stalfoes appeared behind them.

Meanwhile Link was holding his own but was tiring as Ganondorf was also from the long battle. Ganondorf was fed up with Links perseverance and just wanted to end the battle but needed an opening.

Zelda was the last survivor of the on slot. The door extinguished she walked through.

Link heard the door and looked to see Zelda come in and was instantly knocked out by Ganondorf.

Ganondorf knew this was the turning point the instant Link

Looked away he struck. With his nemesis out cold he threw him, to Zelda's horror, into the dark swirling waters.

Link instantly woke when he hit the water but he was too late to save him self before he was sucked under the water. He saw Zelda try to save him but was captured by Ganondorf in the crystal again before he was lost from the view and the rest of the world.

After Link's death Zelda was jettison from the castle and the crystal split open on Death Mountain. She was free from the castle but she was still griped by the grief of her only true loves death. As she passed out she was found by Gorons and was placed in a bed in a guest room for royalty.

Zelda after waking up noticed her surroundings. She then noticed that on her hand there was the triforce but instead on one light triangle the two on the bottom were lit. This meant that Link truly was dead. She cried that night about the thought but what she didn't notice was that one triforce peace was yet again dark.

"I do not know how I am alive, or am I? But that does not matter."

"What matters is keeping her safe through her journey"

While trying to find her way through the lost woods to seek advise from Saria Zelda was completely lost. "Now how on Earth did he do this or put up with it." When she said this she stopped walking. She had finally found it. The Hidden forest meadow. "This is wonderful no wonder he came here a lot" At the memory of him she got lost in thought until she heard music. "Isn't that the Minute of forest?

As Zelda walked forward an adult materialized in front of her. "Oh wow, I didn't think that would work!" He had said. She had hidden when he came not knowing not if he was friend or foe but was watching him and really saw him then. He was wearing blue pants, blue shirt, and had blond hair that blossomed from the top of his head. She listened as he began to speak. "You know this looks just like that place in the Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of time."

Zelda didn't know what to think now after she saw he was holding some thing that looked just like the ocarina of time. She decided that a boy couldn't harm her so she stepped out and called to him.

He was very surprised at her appearance and started to run. "Oh now I've done It." she thought as she chased him. He was eluding her easily and after a minute she lost him. She waited around in till she saw something move. A smile crossed her lips as she pounced on the spot pinning him. He struggled at first but then stopped after a while. "Well what is your name?" No answer came so she wondered if he passed out. Then something totally unexpected happened. Lars struck her knocking her down she rolled over so she could see up. Lars had a staff trained on her. "Ok all I want is that you not tackle me any more."

"Well ok." He pondered this and then said, "Wait you kind of look like some one I know. Are you Zelda?"

"So where are we now?" I asked her. We had left Kiori forest when we discovered that Saria wasn't there. "We should be approaching the village very soon." You could tell she was very tired by the sound of her voice. Her dress was a bit dirty and she had seemed depressed since I mentioned the castle.

She suddenly stopped in front of me, not paying attention I bumped in to her. "Hey, Zelda what's wrong?" No reply was necessary as I saw the hoard of lizafoes marching across the field. I dove in to a bush and she hid behind a wall. As they passed by they saw Zelda and tried to capture her if it weren't for me. Disregarding every thing I took the Glided sword I had found sunk in the ground and slashed a path to Zelda. As they closed in I used spin attacks on them and after 5 hours of combat only the leader was left. Zelda used dins fire on him to reduce him to ash. We continued on the plain toward the village. As we entered something flew out of the well. The spirit flew straight at us. Zelda dodged it but I tried a shield. The spirit grabbed me shook me like a rag doll and threw me right at Death Mountain. As I flew through the air I saw Zelda being taken by the force into the shadow temple.

Quest 1

Lars' Journey

As I fell through the air I thought I was going to die. I hit vegetation. It was a magic bean plant that I landed on. The heat was getting to me as I entered the door. It was blocked so I pushed and banged on it. It suddenly opened as I passed out. I woke from the darkness to find me in a bedroom. It looked like it was meant for a royal visitor or messenger. The room was incredible. What troubled me was an air of incredible sadness still remaining in the room. Leaving, not being able to stand it any longer. I found my way to darmine's room to ask him how to get back to the village. As I got there I was stopped me in my tracks. Link was lying on a bed strapped down. "He has been taken down by Ganondorf. He has a mental hold on him." The speaker was the sage himself. "What happened to him?" "He was brought down by a mental attack and Ganondorf has total control of his mind." Thinking of a way to heal him I had an idea. Recalling from memory from all the games I played the song of healing for him. As the last notes faded away into nothingness Link woke and started to ask lots of questions like how he got there, how he was alive, who I was, and where was Zelda. The last question was the worst answered. He ran out of the room tearing towards the village.

Quest 2

The adventure of Link

Rushing out of Death Mountain ignoring the child's protests to not go, I was approaching the shadow temple where there was now a set of stairs. After entering the temple I instantly found changes. The hookshot pit had been boarded. "What are you doing? You're walking into a trap!" "Why are you here? Why didn't you turn back?" "Because I'm not going to let you die like some emotion blinded fool!" "Emotion blinded! I show you emotion blinded!" I dove at him but should have saw the next thing that came. He gingerly sidestepped me letting me fall to the ground. "See what I mean? Emotion blinded!" Ignoring him I trundled on. As I reached Bongo bongo's chamber I saw Zelda in a cage. She disappeared into the ground. As I stepped back she reappeared. Looking down I found the area around her to be a pressure plate. "Now how do I get you out?" I thought.

Quest 1

Lars' Journey

I had followed him till the chasm he crossed with hover boots.

Finding vents I crawled through...

An hour later totally lost I suddenly fell through the bottom. I landed on what felt like a barred drain. Looking down I saw Zelda. "How did you get here?." Suddenly Link shouted out "The real question is how you got here!"

Without answering I started to hack at the bars with my sword.

After half an hour I had a hole slightly to small for Zelda but she squeezed through it anyway. As we jumped off the roof I fell through a trap hole.

Quest 3

The legend of Zelda

I saw the child who got me out of the cage fall through a hole when the floor opened up. We were instantly greeted by Ganondorfs voice. He said that we had to enter the poison gas chamber or he will die. Giving up I started to walk towards the chamber when the child hailed me telepathically. "I can warp out don't try to be a hero." At this I herd the serenade of water, which I then knew that he would be at lake Hilaya. "We have to get out of here. Play the serenade out water." Link heard the mental message and played bringing us to the lake.

I don't know what went wrong but I didn't go anywhere. Thinking quickly I played the prelude of light. This worked but getting out of castle town was quite a feat. Meandering to lake Hilaya I looked at the scenery I noticed an object sticking out of the soil. Digging it up I found an arrow. "Wonder why its here." Another embedded into the wall. Looking around I couldn't find the archer. Doing the only sane thing I could think of, I ran. Upon reaching the lake I saw that it was boiling!

"How long have we been here?" "About half an hour"

To me this was taking forever. We warped here and found the water to be boiling. As I was going to play another song to get out of here, my ocarina was knocked into the boiling water by an arrow. Now looking out I saw who I thought was the archer and fired with my bow. The arrow whistled through the air coming an inch from his face. Startled he ran into the lakeside laboratory, or at least I think it was a he.

Quest1

Lars' Journey

I had arrived at the meeting place only to find the lake to be boiling. Walking around the lake I was shot at by an archer. Taking no chances I ran into the lakeside laboratory. The door was open but the professor was out. I stayed a few minutes and left out the door. Darting to the back I took out my hero's bow and fired an ice arrow.

It was a hit unfortunately. I later learned that I had nailed Link with the arrow. I knew that he wasn't fond of me but that just sent things down hill. We were greeted by one of the spies sent to ganondorf when Link and Zelda got of the island. (I had used ice arrows to make a bridge) It turned out that Ganondorf had sent out 50,000 soldiers to find us. We hid out in the windmill as a safe house. I had the tail end of dampe's grave, Zelda had a room in a secret basement, and Link had the upper balcony. (That now had doors on the openings) After days of living together I noticed I was starting to have telepathic powers. I could manipulate objects with my mind, read the emotions of thoughts, and even create matter by sheer will. The last was the most startling. I could release blasts of sheer energy. Using the gift I had made that fateful day turn in my favor...

Continued in part 2


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of Lars

Part two

Lars' Journey

On that day I had been trying to figure out how to get home. I had made a guitar after the one I had found on the beach. I had taught my self to play and was singing Filter's "The Best Things". Of course I did this for the sole purpose of distraction. To not think of the problem of home. I had gotten better at playing. "Could I get back..."? Oh minds jumping again. "I have to leave this place." Getting up I walked out of my room. I found Zelda sitting on the organ grinders block." Where are you going?" "Out" I said as I left. I left and wondered. Why Link was still alive even though he said he thought he had died. Of course this wandering in the field was a bad idea as I was about to learn. Because as I wandered I bumped into one of Ganondorf's soldiers. He grabbed my arms and smashed me over the head with a shield. I melted into the darkness.

Link walked in after getting arrows and I asked him if he saw Lars. He said no but, I was worried about him, he was very mentally unstable these days and probably something happed. Although he might of just left us but to be sure I talked Link into helping me look for him.

Lars' journey

I awoke to be in Ganondorf's tower. No locks on most doors but where it was you don't really need it. Hunting around I found some kind of energy. It was beautiful and radiated rather strangely. Touching it I was sucked in and went to another realm.

I dropped into an emptiness and as suddenly as I entered I went to the destined place. I was standing on Hyrule castle. And I saw Link and Zelda standing together. The thing was there were kids. "I've gone back in time! " Waiting till Link left as not to change the past too much I leapt off the roof and made my way to Zelda. "I told you Impa is o..." She hadn't quite looked but when she did she stopped short. "Who are you?"... "Are you the one who will save The Hero of Time?" I don't know" I said truthfully "Maybe I can find out." As I said this she replied, "If you have the fourth key's copy you might be." So I showed her my ocarina. "That's it!" She took me inside to a room and said that eight years would pass in an instant. So she left and suddenly the paint seemed chipped and damaged even though the room looked newly painted a couple of seconds ago. As I walked out I noticed that I was taller. Looking down I found my self to be an adult. There was also something written on the wall. It read this: Receive the fierce deities mask from the ultimate weapon. After reading this I thought of the only thing that made sense. The Master sword.

Approaching the pedestal I saw she had left me the mask. Picking it up I left to find what I had to do. After much thought I went to the great fairy of knowledge. "You must save the hero of time" "ok anything else" "you must also save the Princess Zelda" I left to think things over and after the door had shut realized that I forgot to ask how. Going to Hyrule castle after a year I saw it.

The castle was suspended in the air above lava. I also saw the tower collapse and Link and Zelda come as well as Ganon. After blow after blow Link prevailed and left with Zelda. Watching still I saw Ganon slip out of the seal and leave. I knew what to do now. I had help Link in the next battle against Gandorf.

It took me months but I did it. I had all the equipment. Hookshot, bow, bottles, copy of megaton hammer, my ocarina, and a host of magical masks.

I followed Link around till he went into Ganon's Tower. Following him through the tower I saw him meet with Ganon. A fierce battle arose in a room with the center as a column of waterfalls and the water was sucking into the central drain, their battle raged me staying hidden as not to change the flow of time. Until Zelda came into the room. Link looked and was knocked out and thrown into the water. Ganondorf jettisoned Zelda out and laughed at Links defeat then left. Then the thought struck me. All along I had saved Hyrule, All along I had saved Link. Dashing with reckless abandon into the water I grabbed link and opened the drain and went in. It took me to the surface and out the pipe. On dry land I opened a bottled fairy on Link and hid before he woke up. He looked around and after searching for who ever saved him, then left.

I retuned the same way I came. Through the room now with portal. And set off for the makeshift home.

After waiting until my past self had left to save link I went back to the windmill. It was empty and I assumed Link and Zelda had left to get the bread or other food or something. Waiting in my room and playing music on my ocarina. Then I heard the door and stopped to listen. She was frantic, Zelda was rushing around saying to Link that they had too find me after hearing what the villagers had said. Finally finding what she had come for. They left...

Continued in part three


	3. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of Lars.

Part three

Caution read parts 1 and 2. You must read everything for complete understanding.

After they left I started to leave. Then I thought how ungrateful that would be to just leave them hanging like that.

After all there was something about them.

So I turned around to find them and then as I left I suddenly realized I could no longer remember my home. Those memories were replaced with ones of Hyrule. Very confused I went back to the village. Upon entering I felt that there was something wrong. Where were the children? Where was everyone for that matter! I searched but could find nothing. No one was to be found here. But there has to be someone around. Anyone at all. Hearing soldiers coming I hid behind a door. As they passed I recognized them as Ganon's so I thought that maybe they were taking the towns folk somewhere. But what would that do? Sneaking back I found them going down the well. But that would do nothing. The well bottom is all blocked up. There must be something there worth breaking the blockage down there. But what is it? The lens of truth is long gone and the only thing that they could do... would be to take all the villagers down there. Ok maybe I'm wrong but just to be sure I think I'll find Link and Zelda and ask for some help to sneak down there. But where are they?

Quest 3

The legend of Zelda

Link: "So Zelda? Do think my opinion is accurate now?" I could tell Link wasn't happy by the way he was sitting in the cell. He was also kind of snappy at everything right now. He even attacked the guard that brought everyone food.

Zelda: "No I don't and I don't think I can with this lack of evidence."

Link: "How can you not?" Link said," He must have betrayed us by going to Ganondorf himself and told him where we were."

Zelda: "If he had done that Ganondorf would have had him killed. He doesn't really like him either you know."

Link: "Ok, so how did he know were here?" "It could have been coincidence really for all you can back up your explanation." Ok, so can you explain it better? I think I have the most..." He didn't finish because Lars dropped into the hall from a vent.

Lars' Journey

"This is interesting." "I haven't the slightest clue where the hell I am." Hours had been totally wasted and after the guard had dropped dead in front of 10 soldiers for "no reason" things had gone down hill. Now I'm sitting in a vent with a canteen, small provisions, and all my standard gear like sword-shield-hookshot the whole nine yards. " Lets see I can crawl to that vent over there and see down at the situation or go the other way entirely." "Coin flip and its the vent" Crawling over there I see a hookshot target over the vent "I wonder what that's foooor!" Falling through the vent I landed on my back. Second time falling out of a vent since the shadow temple. "Lars! What are you doing here." There was no mistaking that voice! It was Zelda and Link was there too. Except they were in cells like everyone else, wasn't expecting that. "Looking for you and Link but how do I get you out?" "Come here" Link had whispered. "The guard has the key and all my gear. Go and take him out and get that key!" "Alright then." I removed the Hero's bow and fired a shot at his head. Direct hit, killing him, I took the key from his hand. Releasing Zelda then Link from the cells I turned but then spun to block Link's sword as he attacked me!

Lars' Journey

Link: "You betrayed us! You gave our position to Ganondorf!"

Zelda: "Link! What are you doing!"

Lars: "I know your just looking for a reason to kill me aren't you!" I said and continued." If it weren't for me you-would-still-be-there!" Crashing my sword on each word.

Zelda: "Stop! There guards coming you have to work together."

Lars: "Zelda's right Link neither of us would survive an entire army at once while alone, even working together our odds aren't much better." Link thought about this and finally said.

Link: "If the both of you are right then I think I'll fight alone."

Zelda: "What! But you'll be massacred!" she had said. Link began to walk away then towards the growing noise. Link just ignored Zelda's begging not to follow though with this suicide mission.

Lars: "Ok fine! You can get your self killed, leave Zelda here, and accomplish nothing from this!" But it was no use for as I said this he had already met the foe in battle. Zelda ran in after him to help. She would die too without some help from me. So I rushed in with them.

The legend of Zelda

"I ran in to find Link fighting off enemies as I went along." "Then I was surrounded by the stalfoes and bubbles. A shout for help then as no one came, the circle closing, and thinking that Lars and Link were dead I felt that all was lost." Then a battle call and the sound of wind. "Eulaliiiaaaaaa!" It was Lars but was the wind coming from?

Lars' Journey

It was Zelda that I heard but then after that sound kind of lowered till it was a whisper. A war cry that I had never heard before issued from me and an incredible wind whipped around me. At the same time I started to hover in the air a bit above the ground. Then electricity crackled over my body and I felt different, felt like I could do any thing I needed to do. I knew I had to save Zelda and so energy flowed through me. While this was happening all came to a stand still and everyone came to look at me, even the enemy army. After this all the army charged me. Some to stayed to keep Link under their control and a group of fifty was getting ready to capture Zelda but she wasn't going to make it easy for them to tie her up.

The adventure of Link

Almost all was lost in this war then a cry like I never heard before. "Eulaliiiaaaaaa!" Then a lot happened in an instant and wind was screaming around me. Then all the solders turned to look and I saw it too, it was Lars but he was different. He was now floating above held there by a pair of large angelic wings. Also he was coursing with some kind of power that would sent a wave over his body every couple of seconds and his eyes was the darkest red I had ever seen the pupils were black but what was supposed to be white were that red. That kind off scary color for rage. Then as the majority of the troops charged him some stayed to make sure I didn't go anywhere. But while I was fighting them off I saw that Lars was flung into battle. He would cleave at least 15 solders in half with each swing of his mighty gilded sword. It was frightening how much power he had that made me hope he was on Zelda and my side of this war. He killed Zelda's captures easily and lifted Zelda up with the greatest of care then sent shock waves through the ground as he exploded through the roof of the dungeon. Pieces fell that I used to climb out of the collapsing prison through the hole he made.

The legend of Zelda

"Lars... I didn't know you were capable of such power." "Neither did I till I knew you would die or be tortured if I didn't do something." We were sitting in a large area by the windmill on a high cliff that he had flown to and I was sitting the large he had set me on after the flight. "I don't quite know it's possible but I think that your power was set in motion by such extreme emotion." "Don't know much about anything any more." I guess Lars was in shock from his ability so he was not too sure of his self or much else for that matter. "I think I'll sit by Lake Hylia on the Zora gates." Then spread his wings (all of the other powers he had acquired had left him) and took off for the south west, west.

Just for all who don't know this means about in the middle of the two.

Then Link came up the cliff and he came over to me. "So where is he?" "He went to Lake Hylia." "That's all I need to know." Then I realized what he planed to do. "Wait your not going to attack him again are you?" "I'm not that crazy yet, I simply want to ask him something." And with that he left for the lake. For some reason I didn't believe him so I went to follow him from a distance using my telepathy.

Lars' journey

There I sat on the lakeside. Thinking, if my favorite heroes exist then who else does? Mario, Luigi, Sonic maybe? And if they do what condition is their reality in. Turmoil or peace and happiness. I would have continued this thought but then I heard someone coming towards me but I had a good who that was. "Hello Link, I thought you would be here sooner. I have no doubts that Zelda told you where I was" Then I turned around to so no one but a Pair of footprints that suddenly vanished. "Hello?" This was getting a little freaky. There was no one but it felt as though there was some one standing nearby. Just then someone grabbed me from behind in a way I couldn't see him or her. "You are too risky to let you keep your free will!"

Continued in Part 4

Just you wait till next chapter!That's where the 'supernatural' part comes in. Things go down hill from here. What's going to happen? Who is this interloper? Do they have anything planned for the hero? Maybe I'll tell you next time! I'm not continuing until I get to at least 5 reviews. (Hopefully more constructive comments, Thanks Crystal Butterfly! Well, here you go. Till next time, this is Falz.

P.S.

I still kinda need an editor.


End file.
